Dear Captain?
by AlexaSouh
Summary: The summary is inside. Trust I know it's annoying but It's the only way this will make sense. Oh I before I forget. I will most likely start either every other chapter or every 4 chapters with the main character writing a letter to a captain.


Myraiya Shea is a young soul reaper who has lived in the world of the living since she was a baby but still attended the soul reaper academy. Hitsugaya is her best friend, The head captain is her grandfather, Kisuke Urahara is her uncle, every other captain and Lt. view her as a granddaughter, niece, or little sister. Mryaiya messages Histsugaya two weeks after her mother is taken. Myraiya loves Ichigo and Ichigo love Myraiya. But he doesn't realize what he's getting into. With having that many people being protective of her and with her evil sadistic bastard of father also being protective of her poor Ichigo is in for the long run.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Captain Hitsugaya,<strong>

** Either you're a Captain I haven't met yet or I just don't remember you. Anyway my name is Myraiya Shea. My mother is Alexa Shea. My mother was kidnapped two days ago. She was kidnapped by a soul reaper named Aizen. Seeing that the only person I can get a hold of is you, I was hoping that you could help me. My mother's life is put into your hands.**

** My grandfather is your Sou-Taichou. Let him know that his granddaughter Myraiya Lee-Anne Shea is in need of assistance. Her mother was kidnapped by traitor Sosuke Aizen. Please send help. I shall be residing with Ishida Uryu in two weeks.**

**Sincerely****,**

** Myraiya Lee-Anne Shea.**

** P.S. The pass-code is Aisu!**

I clicked send. I looked around the room. Everything looked the same, minus my mom laughing and smiling. I stood up and left the room. I could not stand to be in the same room that brought back the happiest memories in my life. I could hear Ichigo and his dad arguing again. They were fighting about the whole soul reaper thing.

I walked out my front door and towards Ichigo's front door. I rang the doorbell. Ichigo answered. He looked flushed.

"Do you need something Myraiya-Chan?" Ichigo asked me. I realized that Ichigo didn't know about me being a soul-reaper.

"Um… yeah can I see your father. I haven't been felling well for the past couple of days." I said covering with a bad lie.

"Uh… yeah sure, follow me." Ichigo said walking away. I stepped through the doorway and followed Ichigo.

Ichigo led me into the operation/check-up room. Ichigo's dad was standing next to an operation table. Isshin looked up at us. He stared at me.

"Ah… Myraiya-Chan. What can I do for you?" Isshin asked. I stared at him.

"I think it's time Ichigo knew what I am." I told Isshin. Ichigo stared at us like we were crazy. Isshin nodded in agreement.

"Ichigo, I'm a soul reaper just like you. Except I'm not a substitute soul reaper. Both my parents are soul reapers." I explained to Ichigo. He pointed a finger at me.

"You were that soul reaper who saved my butt the other day. Why didn't you just show yourself instead of freezing my body?" Ichigo yelled. I heard footsteps.

"It's not my fault you were annoying the hell out of me. I was half tempted to freeze you till you passed out, dammit. You just don't know when to shut up do you." I yelled back. I heard several people enter the room.

"It's not my fault the arrancar was incapable of being intelligent and I was doing just fine until you butted in." Ichigo screamed. I glared at him. Everybody stared at us mouths open.

"You should be happy I saved your sorry ass. Because if I hadn't butted in you'd be dead. Excuse me for saving your ass. Oh… and goodbye." I screamed walking out the door. I so did not need this.

I walked passed all the people and out the door. I walked two houses down. I ran through my front door. I slammed it shut running up the stairs to my room. I threw myself onto my bed. Smooth Myraiya, smooth.

"I take it your Myraiya Shea?" A cool voice asked me. I looked at my window. A boy was standing against the wall.

"I take it" I replied. "You're Captain-Hitsugaya." I opened the window. He sat down on the window ledge.

"So, what happened two days ago?" Hitsugaya-san asked me. I stared at him.

"Hold on! I have a feeling that Ichigo constantly pisses you off by calling Toshiro. But I do not want to keep calling Captain-Hitsugaya every time I address you, so may I call you Hitsugaya-san?" I asked him, he stared at me.

"You know you're the only one who asked if they can call me anything different than Captain. Yes you may call me Hitsugaya-san and only you because you're the only one who asked me." Hitsugaya-san said smiling. "So what happened two days ago?" he asked.

"Mom and I were walking home because she took me out to dinner. When we were about half-way home this weird dude showed up in front of us. He says his name is Sosuke Aizen. He threatens about something and told my mom that she had to with or he'll kill me. Okay that's a lie." I said, he stared at me.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked me. I looked at him.

"My father is Aizen. My mother has been hiding me from him since she got pregnant. He threatened to take me away from her. She went with him. Do you hate me Hitsugaya-san?" I asked him. He stared at me shocked.

"You are not your father; therefore I have no need to hate you. Besides Myraiya-Chan you're my best friend. Remember from the soul reaper academy." Hitsugaya explained, I stared at him. I felt a smile come across my face.

"Shiro-Chan!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around his neck, almost sending us out the window.

"Hug me when I'm not sitting on a window ledge, okay." Shiro-Chan said sarcastically.

"Can you help train again; my skills with a Zanpakto are basically back to basic skills?" I asked smiling as he sat down onto my bed.

"Sure why not!" He said leaning against the wall. "So do you have a crush on Kurosaki?" he asked casually.

"N…N…No" I stuttered out. I felt heat rising to my face.

"I cannot believe you have a crush Kurosaki." He said making me blush really hard.

"You… just… um… I… Shut up" I said as Hitsugaya started bursting out laughing.

"You can't even talk. Wow, Myraiya Shea fell for a human. I can't believe it." Hitsugaya laughed out.

"I'll freeze your but off if you don't shut up." I snapped still bright red.

"You are so in love with him." He giggled. I shot him a glare. There was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." Hitsugaya said still laughing.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I really screwed that up. I mean Myraiya, the girl I'm in love with, probably hates me now. So Now I'm standing in front of her house waiting for her to answer the door.

The door opens just as I was about to knock again. Toshiro opened the door, staring at me.

"What do you want?" He snaps. I stare at him. He glares at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked totally lost. He stared at. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"For your information, Myraiya and I went to the soul reaper academy together. She's a good friend." Hitsugaya snapped. That's when I realized Hitsugaya had no friends so Myraiya was important to him.

"Listen I just want to apologize to Myraiya. She means a lot to me." I explained to him. He stared at me for minute.

"You have 5 minutes. Then I'll come stairs to get you. She's in her room." Hitsugaya said to me. I decided to call Toshiro By his title. He moved out of my way.

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya." I said slipping past him and up to Myraiya's room.

I knocked on the door. "Myraiya are you in there?" I asked waiting outside the door.

"Come in Ichigo." She said I opened the door. She was sitting on her bed. I shut the door behind me and went and sat on her desk chair.

"I wanted to aplogize and thank you for saving my life." I told her, she smiled and patted the spot next to her. I sat mext to her and she curled up in my lap.

"You're welcome! Ichi I have somthing to tell you." She told him, he looked down at me. "I really like you Ichigo and If you feel the same I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend." He asked me, looking down and away from me. I was in shock.

"Yes I feel same way and yes I would be honored to be your boyfriend. I smiled and bent down to kiss her. The door was thrust open and a very surprised Hitsugaya was standing there. "Ah, hello Shiro-chan. Could you give us a few more minutes please. I would really like him to kiss me with out you watching." She said he sent me a murderous glare before slamming the door shut.

"Shiro-chan? I get yelled at four calling him Toshiro and you get to call him Shiro-chan. Should I worry about you two or something?" I asked her suddenly feeling very jelous.

"No you should not. We went to the soul reaper academy. He is my best friend. Now shut up and kiss me please." She said, I rolled my eyes before I pressed my lips against her lips. He lips molded against mine perfectly.

I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth up to me. I ravished her mouth. I couldn't stop myself. She tasted to good and it felt so good. The door slammed open. We ripped apart and standing there was Kisuke!

"What hell is going on here?" Kisuke just about yelled as we moved away from eachother. Why did he care.

"Well I asked him to kiss me Uncle but I swear that's all. Nothing less and nothing more that was you saw." She said trying to make the sound innocent.

"I swear Urahara-san I would never force her into anything she wouldn't want. Please you should know by now that I respect woman and there boundries." I said raising my hands in defense. Kisuke just sighed.

"If you were Renji and he tried to tell me that I would have gutted you. I guess I approve but you hurt her and I will gut you." Kisuke said before he turned and walked out of the room. Mryaiya and I looked at each other before we burst out laughing.

"Well I that was different. Remind to never get caught making out with Renji and then have him say the same thing." Myraiya said as she sat next to me and leaned against me.

"Your uncle won't be able to get to Renji before me. Tell me is there any other real powerfull soul reapers a family member or with do unspeakable things to me if we were ever to break up?" I asked her, she smiled at me.

"Well lets see my grandfather is the head captain. All of the soul reaper captians and ther Lt. see me as a neice or little sister. Umm. now here is an not so good thing. My father is protective of me. You see my father is Sosuke Aizen. So be on your guard." She told me suddenly nervous.

"Man that has got to suck. My feelings for you haven't changed." I told her, she smiled and climbed on top of me and kissed me again. We resumed our previous make out seesion. Then Byakuya had to walk through the door.

"What in the hell are you doing Kurosaki?" He asked me, Myraiya groaned in frustration, Byakuya looked at her in shock.

"He is doing what I want him to do nothing more nothing less. What is this People who are hell of protective of me walk in as I start making out with my boyfriend day." Myraiya said, Byakuya and I both stared at her.

"Hurt her you die." He said before walking out. Myraiya got up shut and locked the door with a sigh of relief.

"Lets try this once more shall we?" She asked me, I nodded stalked over to her. I picked her up and then turned and tossed her onto her bed. I climbed on top of her.

"Are you comfortable like this?" I asked her she nodded so I bent down and captured her lips with mine once more. I licked her bottom lip and immeaditly got acess. We began our make out session once more. I pulled back once we need air. I bent down and began to kiss her neck. I got to her collor bone and began to nip and suck. She moaned a little bit. I continued to suck until I left a good size hickey.

I continue my jounrey and the started to suck and nip at her adams apple. She moan and arched off the bed. I continued to suck on her adams apple.

Myraiya's P.O.V.

Ichigo was driving me insane. The pleasure was overwhelming. "Ichigo please stop. It feels amazing but if this continues it might lead to things I am not ready for." He pulled away. He smiled and laid next to me. She curled up around me. "Your awesome." I told him, he nodded.

"Thanks. So how many other sweet spots do you have?" he asked me, I blushed and looked down. I noticed his obvious hard on and laid hand on top of it and started to rub my plam against it. He let out a small moan. I pulled my hand away.

"I think you should head home and deal with that Ichi while I deal with the most likely angry people downstairs." I told him, he nodded and moved to the open window.

"Love you might want to put on a turtle neck. Good night I'll see you tomorrow." He said before disappearing. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the two huge hickeys he left. I sighed and changed my top. I opened the door and prepared myslef mentally for the scolding I was about to get.


End file.
